Stuck In The Middle
by Kirie-Chan
Summary: ~Chap. 1~ This is a Quell/Zeltis! An AU kinda story, my first one too! Anyway, it's set during college but flashbacks of highschool appear. Dedicated to DinchtBaby cause she's a sweetie!


A/N: Ok, I'm kinda stuck on Peach Rose, hence this Quistis/Zell AU fanfic. This is dedicated to DinchtBaby cause she's such a sweetie and I've dubbed her my lil' sista! LOL!  
  
Stuck in the Middle  
  
So I stood there. It was the end of the senior year bash and I was standing there in the corner being my lonely self. Everyone was there. Rinoa, the head cheerleader for four years was downing glass after glass of beer. Irvine, the quarterback of the Balamb Ghosts, was right next to her, surprised how she could drink as much as him. Selphie, the student council president clung onto Irvine, making sure he wasn't doing anything stupid. Seifer, the hyper active party dude, was moshing in the crowd as Jimmy Eat World came on. Even Squall, the depressed psycho goth was having fun groping the drunken Rinoa.  
  
Then there was me, the computer nerd, sipping on her bottle of water. Sure, I knew I was beautiful. A different guy asked me out everyday. I just never took their offers. I guess I'm too much of a snob. I mean, here I am at the last party with my closest friends and I'm standing against the wall being a wallflower. What the hell is wrong with me? Why couldn't I be like Rinoa, without any cares in the world? Or even Selphie, as hyper as she may be, it's better than standing against the wall. I sighed as I looked at my classmates. They would always whisper about me behind my back.  
  
"There goes the Ice Queen!" they would call out as I walked away. Sure, I was popular, but I was hated because of that. I pushed myself away from the wall, walking where my best friend stood.  
  
"Quistis! There you are!" she cried out, swinging her arm around me. Her breath reeked with beer. "You should try a drink! It's not half bad!"  
  
I shook my head, smiling politely. "Oh come on, Quistis! Might loosen that skirt up a bit!" Irvine cried out. Selphie soon slapped him. She was like a sister to me.  
  
"Do whatever the hell you want, Quistis! My party, my rules!" With that, her shirt came flying off, her camisole protecting her from being nude. Irvine's eyes went wide, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
I didn't get it. Why couldn't I be like her! She was so relaxed. I sighed and shook my head, walking away towards the door. At that point, I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. I turned around, looking at every girl's desire. Seifer Almasy the third. He was the life of the party, always. Every girl wanted to sleep with him. Even Selphie had the chance and she took it! He was a playboy of sorts. "Quistis!"  
  
I sighed and felt myself being pulled towards the dancers. "What do you want, Seifer?" He was rich, powerful, and most of all, an egotistical pig.  
  
"The most beautiful girl to dance with me!"  
  
I sighed and pulled away from him. I felt his arm wrap around me, grabbing my butt. I pushed away from him again, walking towards the door. This party wasn't for me. None of these high school parties are for me.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~ Two years later...~~~~~~~  
  
She sat there, looking like a queen. Her notebook was wide open, doodles strewn about the edges. I sat in the row behind her, two seats away. Perfect view of her notebook, her face, her hair, her everything. We've gone to the same college for two years, and not once have I ever seen her with a boy, or at a party, or even looking happy.  
  
The professor let us out early. I finally decided that it was my chance. I saw her collecting her books and I took a step towards her, only to result in tripping over my own two feet. I fell on top of the desk next to her, only to see her look down at me. "Uh...hi?"  
  
She smiled softly, only to shove her books into a bag. "Hi," she said back to me. God, her voice was just as beautiful as she was!  
  
"Name's Zell Dincht!" I said enthusiastically. I stuck out my hand, grinning widely, showing off my teeth. I always loved my teeth; they were perfectly straight and clean as a whistle. I got that from wearing braces for five years!  
  
She gingerly took my hand and helped me up off the desk I was strewn about. "Quistis Trepe. Pleasure to meet you Zell." With those words she flung her book bag around her back. "I have to go to my next class. Good bye, Zell."  
  
I grabbed onto her shoulder, being careful not to trip again. I stood on the desk I fell on and jumped down. I was two inches taller than she was, but she sure had firm muscles. "We're in the same class. Psychology class two!" She nodded and started to walk away from me. "Can I walk with ya?"  
  
"Sure. It's a free country, right?" I grinned at her and she smiled softly.  
  
"So," I started. "Where do you come from?"  
  
She kept walking, her pace fast and her gape wide. Good thing I was in top physical condition. "I come from Esthar." I jumped back, seeing her turn around. "What?"  
  
"So, you're from a high class modern city?"  
  
She sighed and shook her head. "Unfortunately. I never liked it there. That's why I came to Balamb University."  
  
"Just because you didn't like it there?" I remembered we had to get to class but oh well!  
  
"That and I didn't fit in. Sure I was good with computers and technology. Just wasn't my kind of town." She looked at her watch. "We better hurry up to class."  
  
I grinned and shrugged. "Wanna go for lunch?"  
  
"When?" she asked, albeit shocked.  
  
"Right now! Screw class! I'll get notes from my friend, Raijen!" I grinned and held out my arm, hoping she'll take it.  
  
"Well, I don't have any money. I should..."  
  
I had cut her off by saying, "Consider it a date then!"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~ At the restaurant...~~~~~~~  
  
I never had a date before, so I was pretty much a prude. He opened doors and held out chairs. We went to where I liked the food instead of him. "So!" he said, "You do like seafood, right?"  
  
I nodded my head, my blonde locks coming loose from my clip. I never really cared for my hair so much, but now I did. Since that party during high school, I swore to myself to just live alone. How could I do that when I've got such a great guy taking me on a date? "Do you like seafood, Zell? This shouldn't just be my opinion."  
  
"Oh I love seafood! But, I have to admit my favorite food has got to be hotdogs! I could eat hundreds of them!" Boy was he enthusiastic, so unlike me. "What's your favorite food?"  
  
"Oh! Well, I really don't eat different kinds of foods. I mostly stick with salads." I used to love food until college, I added in my head.  
  
"Really? That's why you're so thin!" I glared at him softly. "Not that that's a bad thing! Just could use some meat on you." I glared at him again. "Honest! My momma always said that a little meat on the bones was good for ya! Gives ya padding!" He winked at me. A man who was being totally honest with me just winked at me.  
  
"I guess so," I giggled out. He grinned triumphantly and tore a piece of bread off with his mouth. "So, what are you getting?"  
  
"Mmfm mfme mfmffn!"  
  
"Could you repeat that without the roll in your mouth?"  
  
He grinned once more and sheepishly said, "Probably calamari with a black papadelle as an entrée. How about you?"  
  
I shrugged softly. "The lobster in a white wine vignette sounds good. But for sixty five gil!"  
  
"Get it! It's my treat today..." He looked at me sheepishly, as if he was being shy.  
  
"Zell...you don't have to get me that!" It was too late, though. The waiter walked up and asked for our orders. Zell told him his and then what I wanted. "Zell!" I whispered hoarsely out.  
  
"And a bottle of your best white whine!" He looked over at me, grinning as if he was the king. "What?"  
  
"You're spoiling me..."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So! I don't want you to spoil me," I said a bit angrily  
  
He grinned and poked me with a fork. "Hey, it's a date, right? I'm allowed to spoil you!" He grinned and then surprised me with what he asked next. "Do you wanna go out?"  
  
"We are out, Zell," I said girlishly. I heard his laughter creep up to my ears, making me sink down into my chair.  
  
Then, what threw me off guard was, "I mean, do you want a boyfriend? Naming me." I gasped and choked on the small piece of bread I was eating. He handed me a glass of water and I quickly gulped it down. "I take that as a maybe?"  
  
"Zell, you just met me today!"  
  
"That's where you're wrong! I've been watching you day after day for two years straight." My mouth was wide open. Two years? "I've always thought that you were beautiful and I never had the guts to ask you out. So...how about it?"  
  
I sighed and looked around the restaurant. It was pretty empty considering it was lunchtime. "I..."  
  
"Please? Just give me a try!"  
  
"I..." I was pretty stunned. I saw his bright cheery façade disappear in front of my own eyes. "Well, you'd be my first boyfriend..."  
  
"Really?" He sounded as if he were shocked. "So...is it a yes?"  
  
I laughed and nodded. I've never met a man that could make me laugh and so happy as much as him.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well? Whatcha think? This was first gonna be a one shot but then I got a couple ideas and of course my brain is in pain by Peach Rose so...TIS BREAK TIME for my little head. I hoped everyone liked the first chapter prologue kinda thingie and I PRAY DinchtBaby likes it! Cause if she don't I'm gonna cry! 


End file.
